


Mommy’s Musings

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Introspection, Love, Mommy Snow, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Emma, musings, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Snow muses on her role as Emma’s Mommy and what that means to her.Other characters (David and Regina) are mentioned but not present.





	Mommy’s Musings

Snow loves being Emma’s Mommy.

She loves witnessing the shift in Emma’s demeanor from the strong, serious, level-headed adult to the sweet, sensitive little girl who needs someone to hold her hand through the scary parts of the movie. From the faces she makes to the way she sounds as she gets ready to be nurtured and loved like she should have been long ago.

She adores the fact Emma isn’t afraid to cry when she’s little, and crying in front of her Mommy always ends in hugs and cuddles and reassurances; she doesn’t pull away. More importantly, Emma isn’t embarrassed about her tears. They are as natural as breathing, no excuses. She can look into her Mommy’s eyes while hers are still wet and feel safe showing them to her. And Mommy kisses her damp cheeks, hugs her some more, and holds her until her shoulders are still.

Sometimes, when Snow opens her eyes in the morning, she’ll find Emma in bed with her, snuggled between herself and Charming. If she isn’t already aware of her presence, it’s safe to assume Charming snuck her in. Emma uses his shoulder like a pillow, his arm a makeshift stuffy, a pacifier in her mouth and blissfully unaware just how much her mommy adores seeing her in the moment.

When they are out, Snow knows Regina feels all the same things about her baby. If she had to admit it, though, in addition to all the love, jealousy lodges its way into Snow’s heart each time she leaves Emma with Regina. She knows it’s irrational, selfish, but she really can’t help it. Every time Emma cries and reaches for her, she wants to abandon her plans, wrap her little one in a tight hug and say “Mommy’s here, baby, Mommy’s not going anywhere,” but she can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to Charming, or Regina, or their baby girl. Emma has to feel comfortable without them for a while. Besides, once they return, Emma is always happy to welcome them home again, and Snow usually gives her baby a little extra love to make up for lost time.

Well, even more lost time.

She loves bathing Emma, and brushing her hair, and coming up with new ways to feed her food she doesn’t want but needs. She loves playing with her and guiding her through challenges and making simple plans to carry out together. She absolutely lives for the days when she’s the favorite parent, yet lives even more when Charming is the one their little Emma demands all the attention from.

When not little, Emma still is and will always be their baby, and she’s slowly getting used to the idea. It’s hard not to take her littleness into account when she ventures beyond a certain point, at least, emotionally. If upset, if Emma catches that an outburst gets too whiny or too much like a full-blown tantrum, she forces herself to walk away. She goes to another room to calm down—usually Snow and Charming’s. She curls up in their bed and sleeps it off, or they may (rarely) find her awake, sulking. For her sake they don’t call attention to it, but she knows, and her shameful feelings about her behavior when she has time to reflect and talk through her emotions (if she doesn’t wake up in littlespace, that is) are punishment enough. She gets a cup of hot chocolate or a happy fruit cut up into slices to remind her she can always try again from the top.

When little, the same rules still apply. It’s during the days she’s bratty on purpose does being firm do wonders for Snow’s peace of mind.

No caregiver likes to punish their baby, and Snow is no exception. But she never says things like “this hurts me much more than you” because it doesn’t matter. Her feelings, for the most part, don’t matter. What matters is her baby knows rules are rules, and broken rules have consequences. She and Charming try to be fair and just with their punishments, and leave the spankings (thankfully light) to Regina. At home, Emma gets the naughty step, or corner time, or lines, or a toy is temporarily put away. No amount of pouting, whining, stomping, crying, screaming, or any combination of the above will lessen her case. But they always make sure she knows they love her, and while she will sometimes have to go to bed early, they make sure she never goes to bed hungry.

When they kiss her, they let her sourly wipe the area they touched knowing in a couple of hours she’ll need them to kiss her again in the same places so she can sleep soundly. She’ll sob their names at their door and be invited into their warm bed without hesitation, where sleepy kisses are exchanged, Emma is comforted, and they all rest easy. Bygones are bygones as far as they are concerned.

There are more cuddles to be had after punishments are over, more kisses and exchanging words of affection, more tenderness and soft-spoken apologies and constant reassurances that she’s not a bad girl, that she will always be loved by them no matter what, that even if she does a hundred different naughty things or a hundred of the same, Mommy and Daddy’s unconditional love for Emma will never, _ever_ be called into question.

Snow White loves being a Mommy. She loves her baby more than life itself. No matter how old her daughter is, Emma will always, in some sense, be _her baby._ Her little one. Her pride and joy. And during the days Emma swaps her red leather jacket for a onesie, her water bottle for a baby bottle, stress ball for her blankie, paci, and stuffies, underwear for pull-ups or even a diaper, Snow makes sure she’s available to give her sweet baby girl all the love and attention she can soak up and then some.

It is, after all, only natural.


End file.
